Game Over Lukanette - Adrinette
by Nabysh
Summary: Mi vida dio un giro de 180, Las personas cambian y los sentimientos también ¿Cómo llegué a ser parte del equipo de Hawk Moth? La Marinette que conocieron se a ido y ahora deben aceptar quien soy. ¿Adrien o Luka? ¿Tomé la decisión correcta?
1. Prólogo

\- No lo se Alya, ¿Será la decisión correcta?

\- ¡Pero claro que si chica! No vayas a echarte para atrás ahora que por fin decidiste hacerlo, ¿O acaso quieres estar toda tu vida en la Friendzone?

\- ¿Y si me rechaza?

-No digas tonterías eso no pasará y si lo hace es porque no te merece y no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti, sin mencionar que sería un ciego y un completo idiota. En cualquier caso sabes que yo siempre estaré para ti Mari.

-¡Gracias Alya! Me siento mucho mejor ahora, sabía que podía contar contigo.

-¡Para eso estamos las mejores amigas!

Me parece que ya estuve un buen tiempo aquí, debo volver a mi casa,sabes que más tarde saldré con Nino y tengo que estar lista, nos vemos después Mari!

-¡¡ADIOS!! - grité fuerte ya que Alya salió corrió tan rápido que ni siquiera me dio tiempo de decir nada más.

Me relajé un rato tirandome a mi cama para poder pensar más lo que estaba a punto de hacer, por fin, me confesaría a Adrien Agreste, el chico de el que he estado enamorada por poco más de 2 años. El mismo tiempo que llevo siendo la Gran Heroína de París, LadyBug.

¿Cómo me confesaría? Decidí preparar un pastelillo en la panadería de mis padres para poder regalarle algún detalle y confesar lo que tanto había guardado en mi interior, aunque soy demasiado torpe y no puedo formular palabras cuando estoy hablando con él, sin mencionar que parezco un tomate y no puedo evitarlo , después de todo es ADRIEN AGRESTE ¿Quién no se enamoraría de él? El modelo mas famoso de París, un chico guapo, amable, amigable, con un gran corazón y solo Dios sabe cuantas cualidades más tiene!

-Bueno, parece que tengo todo listo- decía mientras guardaba el pastelillo en una pequeña caja de color negra con detalles verdes, inconscientemente parecía que pensaba en alguien mientras lo preparaba - ¿Por qué me parece tan familiar? En fin, oh no! Parece que se está haciendo tarde, debo llegar pronto!

Puesto que ya tenía claro cual sería mi propósito del día, Alya me ayudó a invitar a Adrien a salir conmigo, con el pretexto de que me ayudará a elegir un regalo para un amigo, Luka.

En parte era verdad, pues pronto sería el cumpleaños número 17 del chico y esperaba conseguirle algo especial, al poco tiempo de conocerlo sintió una gran conexión con él y no podía negar que sentía como sus mejillas se calentaban y se ponía nerviosa al hablarle, claro solo en algunos momentos de cercanía ya que confiaba mucho en él y con el paso de los días y semanas se convirtió en uno de sus mejores amigos, de hecho en realidad él fue quien le recomendó aclarar sus sentimientos con Agreste apoyándola en todo momento.

Llegué al lugar que acordamos para darme cuenta que efectivamente había llegado 15 minutos tarde a mi encuentro y Adrien ya se encontraba ahí.

\- Ho-hola Adri-Adrien siento llegar tardi qu-que diga tarde- decía mientras sentía como mis mejillas subían a un intenso color rosado y sin poder evitarlo intentando ocultar mi rostro.

\- Marinette! Llegaste, creí que ya no vendrías, me alegro poder salir contigo, esperaba hablarte sobre algo importante sin que nadie nos molestara...

No pude evitar abrir los ojos de sorpresa Adrien...¿QUIERE HABLAR CONMIGO? ¿A SOLAS? oh por dios acaso...

-Marinette, ¿Estás bien? Te he estado preguntando si ya sabes que podrías regalarle a Luka, pero parece que andas en las nubes jajaja.

-¡! Lo siento jaja, justamente eso estaba pensando- mentí -Escuché de Juleka que su guitarra a estado fallando así que...¿Una nueva guitarra sería demasiado?

\- ¡Genial Marinette tienes las mejores ideas, sabía que debía elegir a alguien como tú!

\- ¿E-elegir a Al- alguien como yo?,

¿A que te refieres Adrien?- no lo podía creer, acaso él ¿siente lo mismo que yo?

\- Marinette, hay algo que tengo que decirte, hay alguien qué me gusta.

-Y, necesito tu ayuda, ella es...Kagami y tu eres mi mejor amiga y sé que puedo confiar en ti.

-Y-yo - No pude decir nada más cuando escuche mi celular sonar, era Luka me estaba llamando para saber como estaba todo, apagué mi celular y con la sonrisa más falsa que tenía evitando mirarlo y que no notara como mis ojos se cristalizaban dije - Tengo que irme...

-¡Marinette espera!- escuché gritar a Adrien mientras me alejaba lo más pronto posible con lagrimas en los ojos y mi corazón roto.

Solo corría, no miraba hacía donde ni lo que ocurría alrededor, nada me importaba en este momento, me detuve un momento para sacar la caja con el detalle y una carta que había preparado para Adrien y dejarla en los botes que estaban en un callejón, no pensaba en nada y solo quería llegar a mi hogar, pero cuando me di cuenta no reconocía el lugar en el que me encontraba.

POV ADRIEN

-Tengo que irme...- dijo para enseguida salir corriendo.

-¡Marinette espera!- le grité, pero ella me ignoro.

No lo entiendo, ella es mi amiga y solo quería que me ayudara con Kagami, ¿Qué pasó? Será que yo le... ¿Acaso fue por la llamada que recibió? Si! Debe ser eso, entonces algo anda mal, tengo que ir a buscarla a su casa.

Su casa se encontraba a tan solo unas cuadras así que llegué demasiado pronto pero quienes me recibieron fueron sus padres y me dijeron que aún no llegaba.

No puede ser, ella se fue al sentido contrario, debo encontrarla, pensé.

-Eres un idiota Adrien- dijo Plagg con molestia.

-¿Qué? No tenemos tiempo para esto, ¡Plagg las garras!- No entendía porque lo decía o puede que sí pero me negaba a aceptarlo, lo único que me importaba era encontrar a Marinette, a mi AMIGA.

Estaba oscureciendo mientras saltaba por los edificios parisinos

hasta que en un callejón la miré.

-Parece que hay una damisela en peligro, ¿o me equivoco?

-Chat, ¿Cómo me encontraste?¿Qué haces aquí?- decía, había algo en ella que notaba diferente, aunque no podía identificar que era.

-Solo pasaba, pero ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué no estás en tu casa?

-Yo... No es importante, gracias por estar aquí, tengo que irme, mis padres deben de estar preocupados.

-Claro que no, yo voy a escoltar a ésta bella dama hasta su hogar.

-No es necesario, de verdad, hable con un amigo y seguro no tarda en llegar por mi.

-Pero...- no pude decir nada más porque efectivamente Luka acababa de llegar con un gran sembrante de preocupación y lo primero que hizo sin siquiera prestarme atención fue abrazar a Marinette.

-¡Mari! No sabes lo preocupado que estaba cuando no contestaste mi llamada y más aun cuando me hablaste y no sabías dónde estabas. Vamos, te llevaré a casa y podremos hablar más tranquilos.

Parecía un momento donde solo estaban ellos dos, Marinette no decía nada y solo asentía con las mejillas notablemente pintadas de color rosado, se alejaron abrazados dejandome solo en ese callejón y completamente ignorado.

Con un ligero toque de molestia, decidí regresar a mi hogar pero al dar la vuelta había una pequeña caja que resaltaba con una carta en ella.

-No puede ser, ¡Esto es para mí! - exclamé sorprendido al notar que quien lo había hecho era Marinette,- ¿Pero porqué lo tiró?

Decidí llevármelo, ya lo vería al llegar y así emprendí rumbo hacía mi hogar.

POV MARINETTE

Al no saber dónde estaba, decidí marcarle a Luka y darle algunas referencias de lugar, él entendió enseguida y me dijo que ya venía por mi.

Me sentía como una tonta, sabía que yo no podía gustarle ya que siempre me remarcaba como una AMIGA pero no me esperaba que me dijera que alguien más le gustaba y mucho menos que me pidiera ayudarlo, mi pecho duele y me siento estupida, ¿Qué pensara Adrien de mí ahora? Me comporte muy infantil, seguro le parezco patetica, seguía en mis pensamientos y Chat llegó, se ofreció llevarme y me negué, poco después llego Luka y ahora me encuentro regresando con él.

\- Mari, no quiero presionarte, hablaras cuando te sientas mejor pero no puedo evitar mirarte y notar que el brillo de tus hermosos ojos ya no está y tu mirada se encuentra perdida, ¿Acaso él te hizo algo? Yo lo voy a...

-¡No! Luka yo... Ni siquiera le confesé mis sentimientos, él me dijo que le gustaba Kagami y quería que lo ayudara con ella, ¡¿Y yo que hice?! Me comporte como una niña y solo salí corriendo lo más rápido que pude- Mientras lo decía no podía evitar que lágrimas cayeran de mis ojos y aferrarme más a él.

-Mari, princesa, no vale la pena que derrames lágrimas por un idiota que no sabe lo que tiene delante de él, una hermosa joven con los sentimientos y el corazón más puro que cualquiera, amable, graciosa, ingeniosa, tierna, todo en ella es perfecta y me tienes a mi, siempre, sin importar qué, aquí estaré - Decía mientras acariciaba mi rostro y me tomaba para levantar mi cara que hasta entonces se encontraba mirando hacia el suelo.

-Gracias- en ese momento mi corazón se aceleró solo con verlo a los ojos y perderme en su mirada...

Hola!!! Soy nueva en esto y ésta es mi primera historia así que sus comentarios me ayudarían mucho, espero les guste y tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda.

Hasta la próxima!!! 3


	2. AVISO!

Hola! Quiero pedir una disculpa ya que no he tenido tiempo para actualizar, pero ahora que estoy de vacaciones tendran como minimo una actualización a la semana (trataré de que sean más).

Muchas gracias por su apoyo y me encanta que comenten eso me motiva y me ayuda a tener nuevas y mejores ideas, también estaré publicando esta historia en Wattpad :3

Ahora si, muy pronta actualización!!!


End file.
